Amanda Kelly
Amanda Kelly '(アマンダ ケリー, ''Amanda Kerii) is one of the first 10 spirits to appear on Earth. She was a spirit of immense power, being able to fend off AST and DEM for 30 years. Amanda, unlike most other spirits, spend many years living in America despite making her first appearance in Japan. Her sheer power in Inverse Form was noted by Ratatoskr as 'catalystic-level', thus, making her as one of the most reputable spirit. Amanda was greatly experienced on the battlefield, she had fight with DEM, AST and SSS (British equivalent to AST) for many times. 15 years prior to the start of the series, Amanda had this one intense battle with the DEM and AST. This battle was believed to had shattered Amanda completely as she was no longer seen in the battle aftermath. She had lost the battle due to the fact of being outnumbered greatly and is still new with her Inverse Form. After this battle, Amanda escapes while suppressing her mana and seeks shelter in America. Many years later, she returned to fulfill her revenge. Summary Amanda is one of the earliest ten spirits who appear on Earth. She appears few months after the debut of First Spirit. During her initial appearance, nothing really happened except for her producing a spacequake which accidently kills few hundreds people. She life a normal live until 5 years later, a time in which DEM started to develop enthusiasm in hunting down spirits. As a result, Amanda's life is like a war, she had to fight and hide for her own good from the enormous organization. During her time in Japan, she used the name "Megumi" for 10 years. After living in Japan for more than 10 years, Amanda escapes to America as she needed time to rest after an intense battle with the DEM and AST. There, she changed her name to "Amanda Kelly" and used the name even until now. After few months hiding, her identity unveiled and she had to deal with the Special Sorcery Service (SSS) - the American branching of AST. Amanda however, doesn't have any problem dealing with them and continued to live like a criminal for being a Spirit. 15 years living in America proved to be quite useful to Amanda. In America, she learned to speaks English, France and Italy, while at the same time, hone her power in order to get her revenge on DEM. She returned to Japan and attained the Rogue Spirit status due to her viciousness. Amanda is the counterpart of Tobiichi Origami, she will attacks any AST Wizards whenever she saw them, but Origami in other case, will attacks spirits when she saw them. Unlike Origami, Amanda doesn't harbor a deep hatred towards the opposing side, she just want to avenge them for the injuries she had received. Before going back to Japan, it has been noted that she fought with Cassandra and win with some difficulty. She received a bar of sweet chestnut chocolate as an apology from the spirit and became friends. After this, Amanda said farewell to her new one and only friend. Only one week later, she departed from America to Japan. For some unknown reasons, Amanda is one of the few spirits who could freely change from a Normal Spirit Form to the Inverse Form, and still gained their sanity. However, it was confirmed that Amanda first inversed during her intense battle against DEM and AST as she lacks power at that time. Appearance Amanda Kelly possesses the appearance of a good-looking blonde in her young age. She stands at the height of 165 cm and weight around 55 kg. Amanda has a bodily beautiful figure and this figure of hers;- helped her to shine the brilliance beauty she currently possessed. Her appearance was stated to be able to put most Spirits into shame, a contrast which ultimately proves her to be 'incredibly beautiful'. Amanda has a pair of natural green eyes, long light blonde hair which approach her waist and pure white skin combined with peach complexion. Her three sizes were believed to be B73/W54/H75. As for clothing, Amanda wears a somewhat impressive garment which hide her true beauty. In her normal spirit form, she wears a piece of fine blue-coloured cloth which has some combination of orange and yellowish-white colour at some parts. In addition, Amanda also applies a huge orange ribbon at the middle part of her top. She also wears a pair of peach-coloured jeans, a pair of brown gloves and cowboy-like boots; both with a royalish design. Aside from that, she can also be seen applying a belt with huge pocket at its left side. While in this form, her hair was tied in a long twin-tails which were left hanging in front of her shoulders and few bangs on her forehead. On top of her head, Amanda can be seen wearing a bandana of multiple colours; something which shrink her beauty level, eventhough she still looks beautiful either way. In her inverse form, Amanda finally unleashes a much improvised looks than her normal spirit form. She wears a royalish garment which mainly focus on the blue colour theme. Amanda no longer retained her brown gloves and boots, but instead, she gained a pair of specially-designed long blue boots which cover most parts of her legs. She also gained a blue robe which was attached to her shoulders by using a leather shoulder caps. Many gold-like coins can be seen scattered around her outfit as a form of accessories. Her hair also get to change, with the only things that remained the same were the twin-tails and its colour. She lost her multiple-coloured bandana, but in return, Amanda get a new blue hairband as her head accessory. Personality Amanda appears to be having a mutiple personalities depending on her current mood. Her personality in her Normal Spirit Form is that of a cheerful and lively young girl. She enjoys living and played with a lot of toys she find interesting. Aside from that, Amanda also has a high urge of curiousity as she wants to know everything new. However, this personality of her doesn't last long, she starts to change when she constantly get attacked by the Wizards;- turning her into a person of mature, dignified and serious demeanor for all the time. Amanda also can be shy sometimes, however, she never let her guard down. As for her Inverse Form, Amanda becomes an arrogant type of person and starts to grow confident with her ability. Being proud of her sheer power and beauty, she turns into a haughty person. This is one of the factors that lead to her defeat during her 'last-stand' battle against Deus Ex Machina 15 years ago. To go along with her now 'bitch-type' personality, Amanda seems to be annoyed when one of the Wizards cut a tiny piece of her hair during their battle. For some reasons, she enjoys to sarcastically harass her opponent with her insults and comment how frail they are in combat. The truth is, she was just trying to look 'strong' in front of her enemies, and that she never meant to be a mean person. It is just the pressure and tension she gained from the assaults disturbed her rational mind causes her to be like that. In America, Amanda becomes more calm and supressed. She gained back her sanity and plot her revenge against DEM. Amanda is not alone there as she got to deal with the SSS, since they were her only 'friends' there. Amanda, despite her calm and nonchalant attidutes;- actually contains a tidal wave of rage deep inside her heart. Whenever she saw any Wizards, she would burst in an outrage and attacks them. This gained her quite the reputation, and her risk factors (as an Inverse) eventually rose to that of SSS-Rank, despite possessing only the strength of an upper SS-Rank. Beside from focusing her life bitching on DEM, Amanda also had shown some fondness with sweet foods. Her favourite food is Ice Cream Cake and usually eat the food at least twice in a week. After her defeating Cassandra, the latter gave her a bar of chocolate filled with sweet chestnut, much to her pleasure and decided to form an alliance with the spirit. This shows that Amanda is not entirely an avenger, but instead, she is still a spirit with her own uniqueness and flaws. Awkwardly, Amanda can be seen secretly sneaking into bakery shops and eat any Ice Cream Cake there; this is another reason which turned her into a criminal other than just attacking random Wizards she encounter. Despite her anger over Wizards, she can be quite symphatetic when she decided not to kill Origami because of the latter's resolve. Amanda can see that Origami suffers a much greater damage than hers and allowed the Wizards to move on with her life. Although Amanda symphatizes the Wizard, she would never let her guard down as seen when Origami tried to kill her for one last time;- but her action is foolproof useless against Amanda. Amanda knocked Origami unconscious and left Origami with her own piece of blonde hair, so that the Wizard can remember her. Amanda wishes that she can see Origami again. Stories Power and Abilities Spirit Form 'Angel: '''Deane Grant (lit. ''Swift Sniping Style of Holistic Bullets) 'Weapon: '''Gun '''Astral Dress: '''Stralle Gibor (lit. ''The Sultry dress of Winged Gods) Deane Grant *'Deane Grant: '''Deane Grant is the Angel wielded by Amanda, it is first created by her many years ago as a form of protection. Her Angel resembles the shape of a gun that was specially designed for herself to use. This Deane Grant, or in other word, Angel, was hard enough to break un-specialized Wizard's saber. Deane Grant's 'bullet', in similar case to Kurumi's Flintlock Pistol and Musket, seems to be unlimited. Amanda is able to shoot as many times as she wish because Deane Grant uses the surrounding element as it bullets. For example, if Amanda choose to use water as the element, her Angel will absorbs the water and exerts the element as an energy-like bullet in forceful speed. However, Amanda prefer to use light and heat as main sources of element due to it limitless amount. As such, the element of light was considered as Amanda's preferred choice. Many Wizards speculated that Amanda won't be able to use her Angel if she fights at night, as there were less elements around to help Amanda. However, the 'darkness' of the night itself is an element, and it is the most powerful element in Amanda's arsenal. Eventhough Amanda was caught inside a warped dimension with no elements for her support, she can still ultilizes her mana to give Deane Grant; the 'bullets' it needed. Her Angel is the one who granted Amanda the codename 'Striker' in her normal spirit form. Any attack thrown to the Wizards are very accurate and she hardly misses them, perhaps, the chance is, Amanda will only miss them once in two hundreds strike. Just like many other spirits in Date A Live, Amanda can call her Angel by her own free-will anytime she wants too. Stralle Gibor *'Stralle Gibor: '''Stralle Gibor is the Astral Dress worn by Amanda Kelly as another form of defend aside from her Angel. It is strong enough not to be pierced by the Wizards' bullets or sabers. A long time ago, Amanda will only equip her Astral Dress when necessary; usually by calling out loud her dress's name. However, ever since her defeat to the hand of DEM and AST, she choose to let her Astral Dress on for all the time. During her so believed "last stand" against the DEM prior to the starting of the series, her Astral Dress has demonstrated the ability to reflect a few assaults thrown by the Wizards by just using the 'gloves'. It also has displayed a sheer amount of velocity as Amanda could pierce through a brick-build building by just running through it;- without sustaining any injuries. Stralle Gibor, despite its appearance, was durable enough to withstand critical damage, as seen when Amanda's dress only suffers from a single cut despite receiving a powerful blow from the Wizard's rocket launcher. Stralle Gibor's weakness is, if this dress was constantly attacked, the defense power will went down by each hit, and the power can only be restored if Amanda stopped fighting. This might be an explanation to her defeat as the same concept applies to her Inverse Form's Astral Dress. Even so, regardless of its weakness or any other drawback, it should be noted that Stralle Gibor is not an Astral Dress to be underestimated with, as the rating of this dress was AA-Rank. Inverse Form '''Demon King: ''Unnamed'' Weapon: '''Greatsword '''Astral Dress: ''Unnamed'' Unnamed Demon King *'Unnamed Demon King: '''When inside her Inverse Form, Amanda gained a Demon King which replace her Angel. The Demon King remains unnamed because Amanda refuse to tell its name to the Ratatoskr. This unnamed Demon King resembles the shape of a Greatsword, much like Tohka, but smaller a bit and longer. Amanda's proficiency when using this Greatsword Demon King is way higher than her usage over Deane Grant, her Angel. This Demon King, despite its size which is as big as Amanda, can be used and carried around by the spirit by just using one hand. It is more mobile than Tohka's Demon King because of Amanda's mana power. When it comes to comparison of power, this Demon King is rather less destructive than Tohka's and Origami's, but its fast movement could give Amanda the upper-hand. Amanda's Demon King shoots yellowish-gold energized mana from its edge and is powerful enough to slice rock into half. The greatsword also pulverizes Ellen's laser beam by just a single swipe and destroy Origami's protective realizer, both with a little-to-no problem. Back to her battle with DEM and AST which occured 15 years ago, she lacks the power needed to wield the Greatsword Demon King properly, and as such, leads her towards ultimate defeat. She improvised her mastery over the weapon during her time in America and soon can wield the Demon King by just using one hand. Due to the fact that Amanda's Demon King exerts bright colour instead of dark colour energy, she gained the nickname "Cosmic". In addition to that one, it is completely unknown about why did she emits a bright colour energy instead of dark colour. The Ratatoskr depicted that Amanda is a special spirit who has different ability over the other spirits; as shown when she is able to freely change her forms and still gain her sanity. Unnamed Astral Dress *'Unnamed Astral Dress: Much like her unnamed Demon King, her Astral Dress for her Inverse Form also has no name. Once again, this is because Amanda refuse to tell its name. This Astral Dress is much more stronger than the one she possessed in normal spirit form. It is strong enough not to be cut by Ellen's powerful saber and Rhongomiant. Unlike the former Astral Dress, this Astral Dress has more colossal defense power and has the power to deflect bullets It can sustains more damage, but requires a longer time to recover if it was constantly attacked by something such as specialized sabers. This dress also was durable enough to receive a hundred of lazer cannons' attack and allowed Amanda to remains alive. Other Abilities Acute Mana Sensing *'Acute Mana Sensing: '''Amanda's acuteness in mana sensing is her greatest aspect in combat. When battling against a power-hungry spirit who wanted to kill her, she was able to completely overwhelm the spirit - turning it into a curb-stomp battle. This is because, Amanda's mana sensing ability allows her to predicts her opponent's movement correctly. Amanda's acute mana sensing ability makes it easy for her to detect any incoming spirit's attack because she could feel the direction of the spirit's mana. Due to this, she is able to judge the strength and speed of an attack, giving her the upper-hand in battle as she can reacts quickly to any attack. However, this ability seems to be useless against Wizards because they don't have any "mana", but Amanda's peerless power is still more than enough to drive them out from the line. During her battle with fellow spirit, Cassandra, she had some trouble defeating the latter because of Cassandra's special technique which enable her to release many swift attacks turn by turn. As a result, this proves that Amanda's acute mana sensing is not really an ideal weapon against a multi-attacker. Physical Prowess *'Monstrous Strength: 'Amanda has the physical power strong enough to send someone flying through the air. She can destroy a stone wall using her kicks and is strong enough to lift-throw a massive concrete rock. Aside from that one, she also can easily shove someone's face to the ground with relative ease. Amanda can choose wether to use her own original strength or use her mana to enhance it even more. Eventhough she doesn't apply the mana boost for her own convenience, she is still far stronger than the strongest human. As shown during her battle with Ellen Mira Mathers, she could stomp the ground with both her legs and "jump" high into the air to evade the latter's attack. All in all, Amanda's greatest feats in showing her brute strength was when she single-handedly take down a huge portions of the DEM's building by using her mana-accelerated punch. *'Incredible Resilience: 'During her intense battle with the combined forces of DEM and AST, Amanda has shown quite a display of her unexpected endurance. Her resilience was stated to be really scary, and is able to strikes fear into the heart of Wizards. She can withstand injuries that some other spirits could not do. For example, she survives from the crane that fall right on her without any notable injury, commenting it as a lame strategy used by the Wizards to harm her. Another would be during her battle with Cassandra, during that time, she block off the latter's attacks by just using her legs and did suffers a few cut. However, she quickly recover from it and fight like nothing has happened. Amanda, due to her powerful mana, can heal multiple injuries that she sustained at the same time by her own will. Impressively, she can control her mana to produce a protective-like aura which can heal only physical injuries, but doing so will consume a bit of her Astral Dress' defense power by each minutes, and in order to give it back, she must stop using the aura and the power will return to the Astral Dress soon. *'Immense Speed: 'Despite her voluptous figure, Amanda was notably fast on both the ground and air. As a spirit, Amanda has displayed the speed of hers which is fast enough to outrun a Wizards on the air. Given the flight ability, Amanda harness it properly by giving it a speed boost using her mana. Her speed allowed her to dash through a stone wall with a sheer velocity and unbelievable power. Despite not being as agile as most other spirits, Amanda is still really fast and perhaps, is just hiding her true speed to the open. Her speed does not only apply on the air, on the ground also; she is still able to run faster than any atheletes on earth and could easily shoulderblock a Wizard trying to stop her. Combined with her mana, Amanda is nearly impossible to be defeated as one would need an immense speed or tremendous power to land a hit on her. Even so, she is still not fastest spirit around as speed was just one of the supporting aspect. **'Astonishing Reflexes: 'In addition to her god-like speed, Amanda has shown some skills in dodging attack. Even when she is not using her Acute Mana Sensing technique, she is still able to evade a few attacks thrown to her by the Wizards (as the Wizards doesn't have mana for her to sense). Amanda also is fast enough to judge the coordination of an attack eventhough it was not really accurate;- as shown when she narrowly evade Ellen's attack by only 1 inch. *'Expert Marksman: 'Going along with her usage over Deane Grant, Amanda has an undeniable mastery with gun's usage. Her natural marksmanship allowed her to surpass even a soldier who has trained for many years. In 200 shoots, she will miss only one time, or perhaps, not at all. Amanda's sharper than eagle-eye helps her to aim accurately and increase the accuracy in her Deane Grant. Amanda's skill in using the gun is even better than the Special Sorcery Service Wizard. According to Ratatoskr, Kurumi might be a great sniper with her flintlock pistol and musket, but Amanda paired with her Deane Grant do it even better than the latter;- something which allows Amanda to gain the codename "Sniper". Unlike Amanda's most other special attributes, her expertise in marksmanship doesn't requires any mana boost to enhance it. *'Expert Swordmanship: In her Inverse Form, Amanda exchange from being a master of gun to a master of sword. When using her greatsword in her Inverse Form, Amanda's proficiency over the use of sword is higher than her proficiency over the gun. When using her greatsword, she can perform a spectacular swordplay combined with a graceful dance to slice anything into half. She also was able to deflect bullets or any projectiles by using her sword in the blocking stance. To go along with her superb skill in swordmanship, Amanda was seen to be more mobile than Tohka Yatogami despite the fact both of them were carrying a large sword. It should be noted that, Amanda will only gain the expert swordmanship ability in her Inverse Form. Quotes Ratatoskr's Confidental: Spirit Data Spirit Form *Risk Factors: AAA *Spacequake: B *Spirit's Astral Dress: AA *Angel: AAA **Strength: 199 **Consistency: 191 **Spiritual Power: 217 **Agility: 102 **Intelligence: 175 Inverse Form *Risk Factors: SSS *Spacequake: A *Spirit's Astral Dress: S *Angel: SS **Strength: 218 **Consistency: 220 **Spiritual Power: 250 **Agility: 109 **Intelligence: 188 Trivia *Amanda is supposedly one of the author's favourite. *This character belongs to Reene. *In 7 October 2015, this article has gained the Featured Article status. Making Amanda Kelly, as the first page to attain this feat. *Amanda's favourite food is Ice Cream Cake. *Her "Acute Mana Sensing" was based off Teresa's "Acute Yoki Sensing" from Claymore series. *Amanda's appearance was based off Clarissa Arwin from Wild Arms XF. *She has the counterpart personality of Tobiichi Origami, the latter hates Spirits, but Amanda hates Wizards. However, Origami's hatred and rage is deeper. Category:Spirit Category:Female Category:Characters